paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie
Annie is by Aurychase Annie original Annie is a Border Collie and the third female thaat join to PAW Patrol. is the member No. 11, incluse (Ryder and Robodog). is very responsible, but sometimes Tends to become rebellious. knows how to hold off the puppies. for her Paw Patrol so is his family and only trusts Ryder and puppies, no one else. is a Cowdog pup. she has a pup-pack and a vehicle similar to the quod. It is very tomboyish. Hates to see quarrels between couples, as you think this is bad for individuals and those around them. Has trouble trusting people, with all except Ryder. His favorite activity is to dive and jump with his hang glider. she decided and loves challenges. She is very nice and hates things to females. She likes to be with Skye and Everest at times, but prefers to be with Chase. is generous and hardly gets tired. His character tough, tenacious and stubborn makes even a dog with style. She likes to Chase the bad guys and has many capabilities as a leader. His rival and best friend is Chase. Challenge each other forever and play together. Sometimes tends to be discouraged and to be pessimistic about its capabilities, things that Chase can always deny. she hates crying. Annie is a Border Collie from the soft fur. The hair softer is located in the clump, cheeks and tail. Has ears are floppy and folded. Has bushy tail just over Everest. It has most of the tail, the ears, the belly, chest, cheeks and muzzle white. The rest of the body is blond / gold / red and has blue eyes. It is very tender. Has a Cowboy hat not very large. after entering in Paw Patrol has a orange collar, has a medal in orange sun with the background light blue. Its color and ideal choice for her is purple. Annie's Pup-Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Annie has his own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a sun badge on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows thePAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Annie's Vehicles the kennel becomes a quod, purple, with light blue stripes. He lights by night. From the front you can take out a grappling hook. The wheels are fender, usable on quicksand, the sand and the rocks. Has the tubes from which shoots sunscreen. The glass instead serves as a metal detector and stretches to form a roof and protect the interior from tornadoes or other. Finally, on the back there is a compartment to put bags, cages, equipment or transport animals. on her vehicles there is the No. 11 Annie's Pup-Pack His suit is purple, has turned up the collar pointy beige and boots adherents similar to those of Chase, but longer, with the soles light blue It has an elastic waist band closed without buckle, light blue. The pup-packet is beige and as tools has: * a pick * a lasso * a gliding * a lighter * a shoots water balloons Annie's hat (when she go in mission) The hat is beige and shape similar to that of applejack (my little pony). When you go on a mission, is equipped with a visor to protect the eyes and to see in sandstorms. It can also act as sunglasses She's very good with the lasso and the ropes, he can do all kinds of knots. It resists most of the other heat despite its thick fur and is very strong and skillful. You reach for agility. Has very strong legs that used to run long or to shake things up, in fact sometimes help Yumi dropping apples or other fruit from the trees. Not afraid of the height and surprisingly very easily others with his reckless actions. It is good to climb.etimes help Yumi dropping apples or other fruit from the trees. Not afraid of the height and surprisingly very easily others with his reckless actions. It is good to climb. she is the fastest of the group and also the most skilled in agility "the outlaws go and run away, but i catch them night and day! "yee-haaaaaa!" "Will all end up in my lasso!" "No grain of sand will hinder me!" "the sheriff I am!" My Fanon soon Tundra's Fanon The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie (series) * Ryder: Ryder with a relationship of pure friendship. You can always confide in him. now that he is her boss she can express themselves and let off steam when needed. He takes much to Ryder and thinks it is a great owner, the best that exists * Chase: Chase is definitely his best friend. ever since they met and befriended means very well. their friendship is great and behind this friendship is the great rivalry (much like Chase and Zuma, if not more). and behind their rivalry is hidden a true friendship. for a little bite they was a couple, but then they understood that was more good stay friends * Zuma: when Zuma was with Skye, thought Annie only a great friend, but then when he broke up with Skye and annie with Chase, they have found comfort one another. Annie thus found itself in a very good relationship with Zuma and they have thus developed a crush for each other. he love diving with her. * Everest: Everest has become her best friend.They are very challenging time together in endurance tests in their different climates. she soon becomes her best friend * Skye: is a good friend although sometimes bicker a bit 'for the behavior unfeminine Annie. at the beginning there was hostility between the two, Skye alqaunto was jealous of the relationship between Annie and Chase. but then they were clarified and made peace. after breaking both with their boyfriends, they trusted their opinions and Capiro that Skye was still in love with Chase and Annie had developed a crush on Zuma * Rocky: she likes to recycle his experience in the far west and is a good friend. It is the opposite of Rocky when they go to Katie. She loves bath time, but hates being beautify. * Rubble: with him, sometimes, argue and challenge the competition for food and digging. But you're just like everyone else. Is always defeated in the race of food, though in the end often ends that both have to go to the clinic to Katie, for stomach problems, although Annie is always worse. * Marshall: always manages to make her laugh and sometimes is wet because it uses the lighter for various tasks. Try to make her laugh when she cries. However in contrast to when he appoints the needles, since it is a puppy doctor. It is one of the few doctors from which you treat, almost never from Katie. * Katie: she is very affectionate with and bathe, but hates getting decorate with glitter. Sometimes accompanies Katie contests even if you are not too embellish. He does not trust her completely in the early episodes, then to the latest episodes begins to trust. * Laik: It has always been dear to her. he was never jealous and believed that Chase was interested more to her than to his brother. so Annie will make him understand that wandered. after they become friends their relationship will become like brother-sister. Laik is disappointed by the failure of Chase and Annie (in fact often think that is more sympathetic Annie Skye) but then you get used to the presence of Skye and also becomes her like a sister. will be shown later.. * Zuma: Boyfriend * Laik: adoptive brother * Ryder: owner * Chase: best friend / ex-boyfriend * soon more * she likes the horror's movies * she loves pizza * Scared of injections and needles used in the medical department. The only ones that can do the bites are Ryder, Zuma and Chase. Rarely even from Marshall * She loves to get dirty even though she likes to bathe. * she has strange tastes * Her parents are separeted * She doesn’t like the show Apollo the super-pup… and after a while even at Chase doesn’t like most. * she is a champion in pup-pup-boogie. she like a lot do competition with Chase and Zuma because are all always equal * It is the fastest of the group and also the most skilled in agility * in my fanon she was the girlfriend of Chase, but later they broke up and she developed a crush on Zuma * in Tundra's fanon, she is a great friend with Ashes and very friend with Tex * in crack ships universe she is in love with Anny young Annie: Ashleigh Ball/Applejack (My little pony friendship is magic) adult Annie: Ashleigh Ball/Applejack (My little pony friendship is magic) with who is good Annie for you? Zuma, as you did Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Tracker Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Fanon Category:Female Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Pup Category:Border Collies Category:Border Collie Category:Dog Category:Present gen Category:Puppy Category:Chase's Family Category:First gen Category:Protagonist Category:Animals